


A Long Road

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the Bettermost Drabblefest.  Prompts: McDonald’s, white, ninety degrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> On April 29, 2009, The New Hampshire Senate approved HB436, to allow same-sex marriage. The bill went on to pass in the House of Representatives and was signed into law on June 3, 2009.

“It’s yer turn a drive,” Jack complained.

“This wuz your idea, Dumbass. I think you should drive the whole way,” said Ennis.

“The whole way? It’s more’n two thousand miles!”

“That’s if yer shitbox truck even makes it.”

“I’m hungry. Stoppin’ at McDonald’s, then yer turn a drive.”

“Ya know, Jack, they got mountains in New Hampshire, jus’ like in Wyoming.”

“That so?”

“They call ‘em the White Mountains.”

“Do ya think it’s warm enough?”

“I hear it wuz ninety degrees there jus’ yesterday.”

“That so?”

“You want me a drive?”

“Maybe we’ll get there after it passes the House.”


End file.
